Secrets in the Dark
by koreankitten25
Summary: Harry is going to change the way things happen in the Wizarding World. Slow start. Things will be better once fourth year starts. Powerful Harry! Intelligent Harry! Creature Harry! Some Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley and Dumbledore bashing. Will update once a week.
1. Chapter 1

**Forward**

This story is going to be slow starting. The first eight chapters are going to be a lead up to fourth year. They will be before Hogwarts, Summers and the first three years of school. I will be including people from modern time as well as some technology. There will be polls on my page after each chapter, so you the readers can have some say in my story. Not everything will be polled though. I know most of the mates that Harry will have. Not decided on who to start with though. Same with other things. Let me know what you all think of this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**Before the Letter**

Harry's life was not a good one. His family abused him for no apparent reason. He lived in the Cupbourd under the stsirs. His life had been like this for as long as he could remember. Harry had no memories of his parents.

His first years with his family, The Dursley's, was full of neglect. They didn't hurt him they just ignored him. All the attention went to his cousin, Dudley. Harry didn't mind. He was fine entertaining himself.

When Harry was five his Aunt, Petunia, taught him how to do the laundry. At six he learned how to clean the kitchen. Seven was when he was taught how to do the cooking. Eight was when he was taught how to properly care for the gardens. By nine he was doing all the chores and cooking around the house.

School was no better. His Uncle, Vernon, had told all the teachers that he was a chronic liar and that he stole Dudley's homework before leaving the house. As for the other kids. Well Dudley threatened to hurt anyone who even talked to Harry.

His one safe haven was the library. Both the school one but also the public one. He would escape to them because no one who meant him harm would ever enter there. He learned so many things. He was far more advanced than any of the other children his age. Maybe even more advanced then some of the older children.

His home life though consisted of beatings almost every day. Marks were never left where someone might see them. He was always in a state of pain.

Then everything changed with the Hogwarts letter. The letter Harry was smart enough to hide in his cupboard before bringing Vernon the rest of the mail.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait. I'm currently moving and am writing in the small downtime I have between work, cleaning and packing. The next chapter will be his first year of Hogwarts.

Chapter 2

Preparing for Hogwarts

Harry was shocked when he read the letter that night. Magic was real? He was a wizard? Was this why his so called family hated him?

He devised a plan and was going to set it in motion as soon as Vernon had left for work the next day. After all Petunia was the more reasonable of the two adults.

The next day when Harry had finished cleaning up after breakfast he went to Petunia. He informed her of the letter and that if she just took him to where he could get what he needed. He would stay in the magical world and never return. All she had to do was take him before Vernon got home.

She wanted to think about this and so Harry went about his chores for the day. After he had cleaned up from lunch Petunia picked up the keys. She demanded he grab what he wanted and threw an old backpack of Dudley's at him and walked off to the atic. When he was done he went to wait outside. There he saw his aunt with two boxes. She informed him that they were from his grandparents and they had been left for his mom. She was giving them to Harry.

About an hour later they were at the Leaky Cauldron. Tom the barkeep willing shrunk the boxes for Harry and helped him get into the that he was alone. He officaly had no family to go back to. With that he walked to the bank that the barkeep had pointed out to him.

He bowed to the goblins at the door before waiting paciently to be seen. Once at a teller he gave his name and asked if there was anyone he could talk to about any accounts he might have. Another Goblin had come at that point and led him down some hallways before stopping at a door and gesturing for him to enter.

Once inside Harry met the account manager for the Potter family, Sharpfang. Sharpfang had Harry do an inheritance test. After that Harry asked for any and all tests that the Goblins were able to do. He wanted to do all of them no matter the cost.

The results of the tests are as followed.

**Heir Potter**

**Heir Black**

**Heir Gryfindor**

**Heir Ravenclaw**

**Heir Hufflepuff**

**Heir Slytherin**

**Heir Lupin**

**Heir Peverell**

**Heir Hogwarts**

**Kitsune Inheritance**

**Parseltongue**

**Idetic Memory**

**Animagus Form**

**Shadow Magic**

**Beast Speak**

**Green Thumb**

**Occlumency**

**Legitamancy**

There was also the health scan which Harry took so he could bring it to a healer before starting at Hogwarts. He also took the list of spells and potions on his person so he could have them removed as well as report them to the proper authorities.

He had potions and spells that would make him loyal to Dumbledore, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Molly Weasley. A potion to make him dislike Slytherins and the Malfoy family. There were also blocks on his magic.

Harry was not happy about this.

Sharpfang gave Harry a small pouch that was linked to one of his many vaults and all the heir rings. He told Harry how to place the rings and then when they were on they merged together to form one ring. The band was a mix of onyx, silver, gold, white gold, bronze and copper. The stone was a mix of Pearl, Saphire, Amethyst, ruby, Lapis Lazuli, Snowflake Obsidion, Amber, Bloodstone and Jade. The crest on the gem would change based on what Harry was feeling, though it was currently on the Potter Crest. He was explained how the pouch worked and told to come back tomorrow. Sharpfang informed him that he would have a list of properties, vaults, investments and contracts for Harry on all the Lordships he had.

With that Harry left the bank to begin his shopping for school and life in general. He started at the shop next to the bank on the right and decided to go down and then back up on the other side.

This meant that he started with his wand. He ended up with and 11" holly wand with a phoenix tale feather core. It worked fine but he didn't think it was a perfect fit. He figured he would need a new wand when he got older. Next door was a trunk shop. There Harry bought a multi-compartment trunk. Who knew how much Harry would buy and he needed all the space he could get.

For the books on his school list he bought two copies of each. New and secondhand. The secondhand books had notes in the margins from the original owners and could be useful. He figured he could see if the notes were of any use. He also bought books that were interesting to him as well as the books recommended to him when he asked what people just entering the Wizarding World would find useful. He did this with every shop that sold books. He ended up with so many books that he was glad that one of his compartments in the trunk was a library. It wasn't even half full with all the books he had bought.

He also went and got his school robes from Madame Malkins. It was the only shop that could make them. He also got a completely new wardrobe. Though this new wardrobe had no muggle clothing. He would have to enter muggle London for that another day.

He bought all he would need for potions. He asked for three of the ingredient kits for first years. He figured he should practice and it was also better to have a little extra just in case.

He got normal quills and ink. He also got some melting wax. A journal that is supposed to last a year, some fancy quills, color changing ink, parchment, a planner, a sketchpad, colored pencils, a charcoal pencil, and a notebook for each of his classes.

He decided not to get an owl. He didn't have anyone to write to anyways. He decided on a cat. They were great for companionship. He ended up with a beautiful long haired black and white cat that he named Daisy.

After all his shopping he went to the Leaky Cauldron and stayed the night.

The next day he went to the bank and was told that a complete audit of all his accounts was happening. He was given a ledger for each of the lordships. They were organized by property, vaults, and contracts. They told him he would be contacted again when all the audits were finished.

Harry spent the rest of his time before Hogwarts reading his textbooks and taking notes. Exploring more of the Alley and going through his ledgers. He wanted a place to go home to by the next holiday.


End file.
